


Ore no taiyou

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Early Work, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ti ho fatto qualcosa? Hai litigato con uno dei ragazzi? Lasci gli Arashi? Hai una malattia incurabile? Sei andato in macchina a Chiba e hai investito mia madre?”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	Ore no taiyou

**_ Ore no Taiyou _ **

Gli stava di fronte.

Senza dire una parola.

Aiba aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi fin da quando Sho l’aveva chiamato, quella mattina, dicendo di dovergli parlare.

Mentre lo aspettava, la sua mente aveva cominciato a vagare fra le ipotesi più disparate, le più tragiche persino; così gli aveva suggerito il tono mesto dell’amico.

Quando finalmente era arrivato, il suo viso corrispondeva all’incirca alla sua voce: sopracciglia aggrottate, espressione vacua.

La preoccupazione di Aiba era aumentata.

Adesso erano seduti sul divano della soggiorno del più piccolo, fissandosi negli occhi e non dicendosi una parola l’un l’altro.

Sho lo guardava, senza riuscire a decidersi a parlare. Dentro di sé, si maledisse: l’ansia era palese sul volto dell’amico, eppure dietro di essa riusciva comunque a scorgere quell’allegria, quell’ottimismo, quella continua voglia di ridere che combinate insieme lo rendevano la persona che era. Una persona solare, senza dubbio.

 _Il_ mio _sole_ pensò Sho.

Erano passati svariati minuti e Aiba, assai poco paziente, alla fine si era deciso a parlare.

“Insomma, Sho-chan... si può sapere che cosa succede?” era sbottato, reso nervoso dal non sapere che cosa l’altro avesse intenzione di dirgli. Sakurai di contro, si era morso un labbro e aveva distolto lo sguardo.

“Non è semplice” si era limitato a dire, con un filo di voce. L’altro, perdendo ufficialmente la pazienza, aveva cominciato a sciorinare una per una tutte le idee che gli erano passate per la mente quella mattina, mentre lo aspettava.

“Ti ho fatto qualcosa? Hai litigato con uno dei ragazzi? Lasci gli Arashi? Hai una malattia incurabile? Sei andato in macchina a Chiba e hai investito mia madre?”

“Aiba!” aveva esclamato l’altro, indignato.

“Scusa, ma se tu non mi dici che diamine ti prende sono libero di immaginare le cose più tragiche!” si era lamentato questi, incrociando le braccia con espressione infastidita.

Sho aveva sospirato, ricadendo pesantemente contro lo schienale del divano.

“Non ho investito tua madre, non voglio lasciare gli Arashi e... oddio, niente del genere!” aveva bofonchiato poi, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo.

“È qualcosa di brutto?” aveva chiesto Aiba, perlomeno pensando di mettersi l’animo in pace, mentre la curiosità prendeva il sopravvento sulla preoccupazione.

“No, non è niente di brutto. Cioè... non lo so. Forse per te è brutto. Per me... oddio, non lo so Masaki!” aveva esclamato, in un moto di esasperazione.

Il più piccolo sbarrò gli occhi ed inclinò la testa, azzardando un sorriso.

“Via il dente, via il dolore Sho-chan. Sputa il rospo, forza!” l’aveva incitato, per poi rimanere in silenzio, in attesa.

“Mmm” aveva mugolato Sho, cercando di dare un ordine alle parole dentro la sua testa “Cercherò di essere breve. E chiaro. E...” fece una pausa, gemendo “Mi piaci, Masaki” aveva detto, infine.

Aiba aveva continuato a fissarlo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Anche tu mi piaci Sho-chan, ma questo che cosa c’entra?” aveva ribattuto, confuso.

Sho aveva imprecato fra i denti, frustrato per il fraintendimento.

“No, ecco... non intendo dire che mi piaci come normalmente un amico piace ad un altro amico. Mi piaci come... ecco...” si era ingarbugliato nel senso di ciò che voleva esprimere, ma a quel punto Aiba aveva colto il senso del discorso.

“Oh!” si era limitato a dire, spalancando ancora di più gli occhi.

Erano rimasti in silenzio, di nuovo.

Sho sentiva il ticchettare delle lancette dell’orologio, cosa che lo rendeva assai più nervoso di quanto già non fosse.

“Perché?” aveva chiesto Aiba infine, scrutando l’altro in modo penetrante, come se volesse riuscire a leggere oltre, come se volesse vedere quello che lui stesso non era in grado di esprimere.

Sho aveva sospirato, stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Perché sì. Perché... perché sei tu, Masaki. Io... ti amo. Credo di amarti. Forse. No, io... sì, ti amo” aveva farfugliato, e l’altro suo malgrado era scoppiato a ridere, per poi balzare in piedi e saltare su di lui.

“Anche a me piace Sho-chan. Di sicuro” aveva dichiarato, e alle sue parole fu come se il peso che aveva gravitato intorno al cuore di Sakurai per settimane, improvvisamente svanisse.

“Davvero?” aveva chiesto a bassa voce, quasi imbarazzato da quella conversazione.

Il più piccolo aveva annuito con convinzione ed un sorriso che nascondeva vergogna e contentezza, poi aveva abbracciato l’altro, stringendolo forte a sé.

“Ti amo, Sho” aveva mormorato, direttamente contro la sua pelle.

Il più grande chiuse gli occhi, beandosi di quella sensazione.

Pure con gli occhi chiusi, era come se qualcosa continuasse a brillare, dal di dentro.

Come se, toltosi quel peso, il macigno fosse stato sostituito dalla stessa presenza di Aiba.

Dalla presenza del suo sole.


End file.
